The Princess and her Papa
by Cinna's Bird
Summary: Katniss is an orphan and Coriolanus adopts her. come see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and her Papa Chapter 1

It's cold night in December as I look out of my window as it fills with snow. I've been at Mockingjay home for four years. I was brought here after a horrible accident killed my parents. I don't remember anything else before that. I hear someone calling my name "Katniss" I look around and see my caregiver Mrs. trinket coming over to me I straight my little dress I'm wearing. It's the blue dress that I love wearing.  
>"Hello Mrs. Trinket" I say adorably to her going to hug her.<br>"Hello my dear, how are you doing today Effie asks me.  
>"Me fine me want to be adopted" me tell her cutely.<br>"I know my dear i know I've been looking for the perfect place for you" She says smiling touching my arm. The phone begins to ring, Mrs. Effie answers it giving me a smile and answers it.

"Hello Mockingjay Orphanage" Mrs. Trinket says "Effie Trinket owner speaking" she adds smiling.

"Yes hello Mrs. Trinket this is Coriolanus James Snow how are you doing this fine evening?" He asks being the gentlemen he is.

"We are doing good Mr. Snow, now what can we do for you?" Effie asks.

"Always the business women I like that, right now I'm interested in adopting one of your children I believe you have a child with gray eyes and olive skin goes by Katniss?" He asks thinking he's going to change it as soon as possible.

"Why of course we have a lovely little four year old named Katniss here. Mrs. Trinket smiles at me "would you like to set up a time to come and see her? " Mrs. Trinket says motioning me to come over which I do excitedly.

"Oh no need I'm right outside" Coriolanus says and the line goes dead as we hear a knock on the front door.

"Come on my dear lets go answer it that could be your new daddy coming to adopt you" Mrs. Effie says picking me up and walking to the front door. I am shaking as she opens the front door and Mr. Snow enters looking around as he does so. When his eyes lock on my four year old body they light up with a twinkle of them. Mr. Snow smiles and takes off his coat as he speaks.

"Ah yes there she is hello princess Katniss my name is Coriolanus snow but I would but love it if you would call me papa" He says as I look at him as he continues. "I can make your dreams come true princess you would have everything you ever wanted. I've always wanted a daughter" snow says gently kneeling in front of me. I look at Mrs. Trinket as she smiles at me.

"It's your choice my dear" she says I nod as I look at the floor feeling overwhelmed, trying very hard not to break down. I just want to accept and I just want to be loved by a loving family. A tear betrays me and falls down my cheek. Mr. Snow pulls out a handkerchief and wipes my teary eyes and red cheeks very fatherly.

"Don't cry my darling girl" Snow says kissing my cheek as he finishes wiping my tears away.

"I want to go wif you… papa" I say to snow who smiles wrapping me in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder feeling safe feeling found and feeling like I've come home at last.

"Oh my princess you've made me so happy" Papa says stroking my hair soothingly and picking me up and turning towards Effie who is smiling and clapping her hands together and beaming.

"Oh how wonderful, let's go sign those forms" She says and papa nods and smiles following Effie.

"I gots gets my stuff papa" I tell papa who nod smiling as he sets me down on the ground. I miss being in papas arms and the closeness and the warmth.

"Right you are my princess, go ahead and I'll come get you when I am done signing the papers alright my darling?" he smiles that twinkling happens again making me giggle.

"Yes papa I love you so much" I say happily going to my room smiling happily. Now there's isn't a lot to pack in my room just my clothes which I put in a worn-out suitcase yes there have been other adoptions but none of them have stuck. My first adoption was by the crane family all they wanted was a slave. It only lasted for a month but I would have nightmares about being them beating me. Effie would have to hold me close until I was able to calm down. It took me a year to stop having them. I shiver and I push the memory at once as I put my sketchbook of doodles on top of my clothes, then I hear it.

"Hey Catnip" I look over and see it's my fellow orphan Gale Hawthorne. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Gale" I smile at him as I finish packing shutting my suitcase and locking it. "Just getting ready to leave I've been adopted gale" I say as I pulling on my jacket and sitting on my suitcase waiting for papa to come collect me. I hold my stuffed doggie named Cinna who is my best friend.

"Who would want you?" Gale says his tone laced with jealousy and hatred. "Goodbye Catnip enjoy it you'll be back in a month" he says rudely as he leaves to join his friends who are running down the hallway. I slam the door shut and the lay one the bed. I tear up as there's a knock of the door and it opens and papa stands in the doorway.

"Is my little girl ready to begin her new life with me?" papa asks kneeling down arms open. I run to papa tears in my eyes. "What's wrong princess" Papa asks me as I nuzzle into his chest. Papa rubs my back soothingly.

"One of the other orphans was rude to me papa" I say in a whimper.

"Well forget about them you are adopted now my darling and my little princess" Papa says caressing my cheek as a few tears fall. "Are you ready to begin your new life?" He asks kissing me on the cheek making me giggle I feel better.

"Yes papa me is" I say in a whisper happily clinging to him getting comphy.

"Let's go home my sweet princess" Papa says picking up my suitcase with me in his free hand.

"Can me say goodbye to Miss Trinket me ask as papa who nods turning towards miss trinket. I reach for her and she pulls me into her arms hugging me. "Thanks Mrs. Trinket for taking care of me all time"I say laying my head on my caregiver shoulder. Mrs. Trinket rubs my back smiling, as papa pulls on his coat and then wrapping me in a blanket because I don't have a proper winter jacket.

"You are so welcome Katniss and I know this will be a good fit for you my darling girl and Mr. Snow has promised me that you are going to be quite happy with him" Mrs. Trinket says passing me to my new Papa who turns to Mrs. Trinket smiling.

"Pleasure doing business with you Madame" Papa says tipping his hat to her, as papa puts me on his shoulders and carries me towards the door, toward s home towards a new life with my new papa who I love very much. I stroke papas beard finding it soft. Papa smiles at the contact.

"I was going to shave my beard but I'll leave it for you princess" Papa says smiling and holding me tight and I feel like I've come home at last. Papa then leads me to a car that's waiting for us. He smiles as he places my suitcase in the trunk of the car. I'm shaking still as he puts me in a carseat. Papa sees the shaking and leans forward and kisses me on the cheek gently and fatherly.

"Don't be scared my lovely princess Katniss A new life awaits you. I love you so much." Papa says "now it will just be you and me father and daughter together forever." I nod still holding my papa's hand as he sits next to me in the backseat smiling holding back.

"Where to sir" a voice calls to papa who is stroking my cheek and looking at me lovingly as I close my eyes sleepily and feeling relaxed.

"Home Armando thank you" Papa snow says still holding me close.

"Right away sir" Armando says and the car comes to life.

Papa smiles at me and begins to hum a soothing lullaby that makes me relax even more

"I love you papa" I whisper as his voice sends me away to dream land.

"I love you my dear very much" Papa snow says in a whisper. "Sleep well my darling princess and when you wake up your new life will back" Papa adds straightening my blanket I'm wearing. I bring Cinna up to me and clutching him tightly.

_Snow's Point of view_

My new adoptive daughter is so adorable. She will make a great President someday. I beam as I watch my daughter sleep in my arms. _"My baby girl Katniss Snow I like the sound of that" I think to myself. _She still looks like the girl I saw through the fence years ago.

"Papa" Katniss calls in her sleep arms outstretched to me, still asleep. I take her in my arms holding her close. My little princess stops fussing and lays her head on my chest.

"Papa is here little one don't cry" I whisper soothingly as the car comes to a stop.

"Here we are sir, will there be anything else" Armando asks as he helps me out of the car. Katniss still in my arms now starts to stir.

"Not for now Armando, Thank you" I say smiling at my driver.

"Alright very good sir and congratulations on your new little princess" Armando says smiling and I nod. My daughter begins to shiver in my arms.

"It cold papa" she says trying to find warmth. I pull her into my overcoat after pulling her blanket away and she stops struggling and goes back to sleep.

"Welcome home my little princess all you want you shall have" I whisper into my daughter ear. Katniss in answer wraps her beautiful four year old toddler arms around my neck as she sleeps. I enter the house with my daughter sleeping in my arms.

"Now where to put you my princess" I whisper to her rubbing her back. Then it comes to me the princess room which is perfect for my little princess who is still sleeping soundly in my arms. Its right next to my study and bedroom. I make my way towards the room I chose for my adorable princess Katniss. The room is painted a soft pink. The carpet is a cream colored and super soft.

"Perfect for us to play on" I think. A twin bed with a canopy is waiting with soft white sheets and a fluffy blanket at the foot of the bed. A pink nightgown awaits my girl on the bed. The closet stands open empty.

"Tomorrow we will get her some new clothes to help her look and feel the part." I smile. There's a desk waiting stuffed full with coloring books and crayons and art supplies. I gently set my sleeping daughter on the super soft bed and begin to undress her. When I get her undressed I pause watching my daughter's chest rise and fall in the moonlight. I run my hands over her necked body.

"So soft so beautiful" I whisper. A minute later little Katniss begins to shake and shiver in the cold. I smile as I put the pink nightgown on my princess who stops shivering at once. I place her on the bed her body sinks into the memory foam mattress I got for her then covering her small body with the covers. I stand up and bend and kiss my Katniss on the forehead and both cheeks.

"Sleep well my little princess and welcome home. Papa loves you so much. Tomorrow he will show you how much but for how much but now just sleep my little angel" I finish setting Cinna next to her. I'm almost out of the door then I hear it.

"I love you papa" My adorable daughter whispers in her sleep before rolling on to her tummy with her back to me almost as if she wants me wants me to rub her back. I start to rub her back she clings to my hand. Can my daughter be any cuter No not possible I think smiling still rubbing her back. Little Kat falls back to sleep even deeper. I give her a kiss and leave to go to my room. I turn on her mobile and shut the door. I get to my room my husky comes over to me. "Hey boy" I scratch his ears "You ready to be a big brother?" I ask him arrow barks happily as we both relax thinking about Kat. Ten minutes later I change and climb into bed and fall to sleep.

Katniss's Point of view-Dream

I'm curled up in papa's arms. I've fallen asleep on the way home. Cinna is in my arms. "Welcome home little princess" Papa whispers in my ear as I sleep on. My mind begins to play the day's events. I watch as Effie holds me close humming a soothing tune as she strokes my hair. The phone rings and Miss Effie answers it.

"Mockingjay Home" she says smiling at me listening to the caller. "Why yes we have a girl named Katniss here "she says smiling then blackness. I see myself on papa's shoulder clutching Cinna close. "I was going to shave my beard but I'll leave it for you. "Papa says as I stroke his beard finding it soft. Blackness is coming and the last thing I see is papa putting me in a carseat, then leaning down and to kiss my cheek. Then blackness again.

*End of dream*

I feel papa undress me, and run his arms over my body before putting a soft cloth all over my body. I placed on a cloud that I sink into the soft material encloses me and I faintly hear papa says something which I whisper back

"I love you papa" I roll on my tummy.

I wake up in a pink room sunlight pouring in from the windows. I look around my room and I feel a little overwhelmed I've never had a bedroom this nice before and it's all mine. I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear the greatest sound in the world.

"Good morning little princess" the voice says from behind me. I turn and see papa wearing his robe pajamas and slippers. I run to him.

"Papa!" I smile as he kneels down to pick me up.

"Hello darling did you sleep well?" papa asks me as he picks me up.

"I did papa I did" I smile laying my head on papa's chest. The bedroom door creaks open and I see a wolf. A big wolf by the look of him.

"Papa" I say to him scared shaking and clinging to him tearing up.

"What's wrong my darling?" he asks me as he wipes my tears away.

"Wolf Papa" I say starting to cry as the wolf comes over to me.

"Oh honey don't cry just our dog your big brother Arrow its okay he won't hurt you I promise" Papa says as the dog sits in front of me I hold my hand out to my brother who comes over towering over me. I want to leave but I can't leave I feel tears in my eyes. Arrow sniffs coming over and licks my face which me giggle. Arrow nuzzles into me papa smiles and gives arrow a treat.

"See dearest he was just saying hello" Papa says I cuddle into my brother,

"I love him papa" I giggle as papa tickles me.

"I'm so glad my little princess, Arrow will always be there to protect you and so will I" he says kissing my cheek making me giggle uncontrollably.

"Papa can we go to the park please can we?" I beg him Im disappointed when I see papa shake his head no,

"I'm sorry Kat but today we are going to be staying home today because it's raining out" He says fatherly.

"I want to go to park I want to go to park "I say having a temper tantrum. My little fits banging the ground.

"Kathrine snow stop that now" papa's voice booms into the room. I fall silent curling into a ball crying.

"Papa no loves me" I say sadly.

"Oh Katniss you know that's not true I love you so much, we both do arrow and I" papa says picking me up and holding me close. I know he's right.

"I'm sorry papa" I say burrowing into papa's chest "Please don't send me back I'll be good, please papa" I start a fresh set of tears arrow wraps a blanket around me and then himself.

"Kat princess look at me babygirl" papa says rubbing my back, I look at him with tear stained eyes. Arrow brings a tissue and wipes my tears away as papa speaks.

"Princess Katniss I'm not sending you back you can rest easy that you are forever my daughter and you are here to stay. However let's not have any tantrums alright princess?" Papa says kissing my head softly.

"Ok papa" I say whimpering laying my head on papas shoulder shaking a little bit.

"I am so sorry I yelled princess I am so happy I adopted you sweet princess Kat" Papa says smiling down at me and caressing my face soothingly. "You are so adorable" he adds as my small tummy growls. I look up at papa giggling kissing him on the nose cutely, "me hungry papa" I say smiling.

"Come on princess lets go have breakfast together" papa smiles as he stands up with me in his arms.

"Come on Arrow you too" I giggle calling my brother who comes over happily wagging his tail.

We are almost down stairs I am curled up in papa's arms when suddenly there's a clap of lightning and a really loud crack of thunder. I flashback to that horrible night.

"No momma Daddy" I cry out shaking still in the dream.

"Katniss honey its ok daddy is here don't cry" papa says he wraps me in a blanket and setting me in his lap I look up at papa sacredly.

"You're not daddy I want my real daddy" I cry getting out of papa's arms still in the flashback and I run way.

"Kat wait please come back please "Papa says following me

"This was fun daddy but me is going home to my real momma and daddy" I pick up Cinna and not noticing I'm still wearing my pajamas I leave the house heading to Mockingjay Home Mrs. Trinket will help me. I reach my old home pounding on the door desperately tears falling down my face.

"Miss Trinket helps me" I cry as I see lights come on. I collapse on to the ground shaking uncontrollably.

"Katniss" Miss Trinket says as she sees me crying. She picks me up in her arms, I cling to her. "Shh it's okay it's okay calm down my dear" she says. It takes me five minutes to calm down I look up at miss trinket weakly and then I blackout completely my body is burning up. "Help me papa please help me" I cry out in my sleep. I begin to dream of papa and arrow saving me. I continue to shake so wanting to be held by my beloved papa.

**Effie's Point of view:**

I feel little Katniss stop shaking she looks up at me weakly and then she blacks out. I try to revive her.

"Come back to me lovely girl" I say sadly but nothing happens. Fifteen minutes later I take a limp Katniss to the hospital. The poor girl is burning up as I hold her in my lap. We get signed in and we wait for the doctor to call Katniss's name. I look over at the young girl curled up in the seat next to me. Tears running down her face.

"Help me papa help me "she whimpers her small hands reaching out and finding nothing but air.

"Katniss?" the doctor says coming into the waiting room. I stand up and hold Katniss in my arms and walk into the back with the doctor. He gets her in a bed and cold washcloth is on her face. The doctor leaves and I sit with Katniss. I call snow at once.

**Snow's Point of view**

I am sitting in my study a glass sherry in my hand. A roaring fire is before me I keep replaying the events of my Katniss my little princess Katniss running out into the storm. Arrow runs over to me and lays his hand on my knee. I pet his head then I hear the phone ring. I answer it immediately  
>"Hello?" I say softly eyes closed<p>

"Oh Mr. Snow thank goodness I reached you. Its Effie Trinket "she says on the verge of tears. "Look the reason I'm calling is because Katniss is in the hospital with a fever she keeps saying "Help me papa help me in her sleep"

"What hospital Miss Trinket?" I ask standing up and pulling on my coat.

"Everdeen Hospital" Effie says I freeze but cover it,

"Thank you Miss Trinket, I'll be there in five minutes" I say as Arrow follows me to my car where Armando stands ready.

"Wonderful see you soon Mr. Snow" Trinket says as we hang up. Armando looks at me. "Where is the little princess?" he asks me smiling.

"Everdeen Hospital" I say climbing into the car arrow follows. My driver starts the car and heads to the hospital containing my beautiful daughter. Five minutes later we reach the hospital and head inside. Mrs. Trinket is there in the waiting room. I make my over to her arrow too.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter? Where's my Katniss?" I ask and out of the corner of my eye I see a man and a women whose heads perk up. The man gets up and leaves and the woman stares at me. I turn my gaze to my daughter's old care-giver.

"Down that hallway to the left" Trinket says. I start walking but Trinket stops me. "Before Katniss went in she woke up just briefly and told me to give you her puppy Cinna" She says handing me Cinna my girls stuffed dog.

"Thank you Come on arrow" I say heading to the room. Arrow obediently stays by my side as we approach the room. We get to my daughter room and enter. Katniss is hooked up to machines, tears are on her face.

"Papa arrow help" she whimpers and I take her small hand in mine. "Papa is here my girl" I whisper taking a seat next to my crying daughter.

Katniss's Point of view

I feel like I'm floating feeling like I'm floating on foam, a steady beeping sound. "Help me papa I need you" I cry in my sleep in my dreams. "Papa is here princess" Dream papa says in my dreams as he holds my hand. Arrow nuzzles into my side. I cling to both of them trying so hard to wake myself up. Suddenly I feel a familiar hand caress my cheek. I slowly begin to come back to life my eyes fluttering open finally.

"P-papa?" I whimper trying to look around but my body is heavy but I ignore it.

"I'm here babygirl I'm here" papa says softly continuing to caress my cheek.

"Oh papa I'm sorry so sorry" I burst into tears so wanting to climb into papa's arms and warm embrace. Papa being papa carefully not to move the wire lifts me into his lap in which I immediately burrow into his chest at once. I feel papa's hold on me tighten on me as he comforts me.

"Shh its okay its okay doesn't cry I'm just relieved that you came back to me Princess" papa says his head on my shoulder. We sit in silence and then arrow feeling left out whines at pawing at papa's leg which makes us both laugh.

"Me think arrow feel left out papa" I giggle as my doctor comes in to talk to papa and I.

"Right you are princess" papa says smiling. "Hello doctor how is my babygirl doing?" he asks the doctor.

"Well her fever is gone that's the good news the bad news is there's a couple claiming to Buck and Sara Everdeen. The doctor says frowning but I'm not paying attention to him, I'm looking at my papa as I shake and cry.

"Momma and daddy gone please don't let them in papa please" me say tearing up

"You heard my daughter doctor, get security around our door" papa says as he rocks me back and forth soothingly.

"Yes sir Mr. Snow right away" the doctor says as I curl into papa who brushes my hair.

"Don't worry my little princess I won't let anyone take you, I am a father first and president second, but your safety comes first" Papa says as I lay my head on his shoulder.

There's banging on the door which makes me cry into papa snows shoulder more, we can hear the shouts.

"Please let us in our daughter is in there" a woman says pleadingly to the guards.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we have our orders to keep you out. The president's daughter says so" The guard says as papa goes to talk to them leaving me completely where I can hear everything.

"That man is not her father"a strong voice says making my head perk up. "I am her father Buck Everdeen." He adds. I begin to have trouble breathing as papa comes back from outside he sees me holding me close. I begin claw at my throat desperately.

"Papa please help me" me say hoarsely as my face going purple from lack of oxygen. A doctor comes in and just stares at me looking at me. He has the same gray eyes and olive skin tone as me.

"Oh my little girl I've missed you so much" the doctor says. Then it hits me this man isn't doctor he the man who thinks he's my daddy, but papa my daddy. I slip into hysterics as the man locks the door and comes over to me.

"Papa please" I cry out feeling so alone as this man comes closer and closer. The door suddenly gets kicked and my real doctor and my beloved papa quickly enter the room. I crash back into the pillows as they run over to me. "Oh my darling princess" Papa says clutching my hand fatherly and sympathetically.

"She's not getting any air" a doctor says worriedly

"Stay with me princess please" papa says as a doctor places a mask on my face gently I feel the cool air feel my body and I faintly see papa tell security to take the intruder away. A kind doctor smiles down at me.

"It's okay Princess Katniss just let the air carry you to dreamland. He says soothingly "You are worn out from your episode today" he adds. I smile sleepily as papa sits down next to me smiling.

"The doctor is right Kat, just relax and I'll see you when you wake up he says holding my hand as I finally let the cold air relax me and carry me off to dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess and Her Papa Chapter Two

**Snow's Point of View-**

I watch my beautiful daughter sleep as the oxygen helps her body relax. I am still holding her hand, not wanting to let go after almost losing her last night. I lay her hand down and place Cinna her stuffed pooch next to her which Arrow sniffs then licks. I look back at my daughter as a nurse takes her off the oxygen mask.

"She's breathing on her own a good sign, she's a lucky girl a real princess" The nurse says patting my arm

"She should be able to go home in a few hours" a doctor says as the nurse wheels the tank away.

"That's great news thank you doctor" I smiling as the doctor leaves. Two guards are holding the man responsible for scaring my babygirl to death last night. I walk over to them. "I am going to love watching you rot in prison, take him away." I say as I turn back to my daughter.

"She's going to start remembering things Snow" Buck Everdeen shouts as he's taken away I ignore him as I watch my Katniss stir.

"Papa?" my little princess calls to me sleepily, rolling over onto her back freely because the tank has been taken away.

"I'm here Kat" I smile going to her

"Hi papa" my Katniss says smiling adorably at me and reaching out and stroking my beard.

"Hello Kat it's nice to see your beautiful gray eyes again" I smile at her glad she's no longer hooked up to machines. _You are the love of my life" I think to myself._

"When me able to go home papa" Katniss asks as her doctor comes in which pulls me out of my thoughts.

"You can leave anytime Princess" The Doctor says smiling adoringly at the princess." And we are so sorry about what happened last night" He adds as Katniss begins to shiver. I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her and the shivering stops as she cuddles into me.

"Us go now Papa?" My girl asks looking at me.

"Us go now Princess" I smile standing up still holding her. "What do you say to the doctor my dear" I ask my princess as I wrap a blanket around her.

"Thank you for saving me mister doctor" My daughter says smiling up at her favorite daughter who smiles back.

"It was nothing Princess" The doctor says kissing Kats cheek gently. There's a knock on the door and we all turn and see Effie Trinket in the doorway. Katniss's eyes light up at once.

"Miss Twinket" she says brightly reaching to the women.

"Oh lovely girl, I'm so happy you're okay, so relived" Trinket says hugging Katniss.

"Me sorry for scaring you Mrs. Twinket" Katniss says sincerely looking up at her caregiver, Effie says it's alright and not to worry. Ten minutes later we are leaving the room heading to our castle just Katniss and I and arrow.

_**Katniss's Point of view**_

Papa is holding me in his arms as we walk to the waiting room of the hospital. Arrow follows staying at myside never leaving. I think my episode last night made both him and papa more protective of me. Papa sets me down on the floor and then signs the papers discharging me from the hospital. I play with arrow as I wait. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes makes his way over to me. A little girl with the same coloring crawls over following him. Arrow begins to growl.

"Arrow no" I say to my brother as I turn back to the boy and girl. "Hi me Katniss, what your name?" me ask them.

"Me name Peeta and this is primrose my little sister" Peeta says smiling and making me blush.

"Want to be friends?" Me ask them.

"Okay" Peeta says smiling as a man with his same coloring comes over to us smiling.

"Peeta, Primrose time to go home" he says smiling as he picks up primrose who giggles.

"Daddy this is Katniss, she's my new friend" Peeta says smiling

"Nice to meet you my dear" Peeta's dad says kindly to me. "Come on Peeta you silly boy" his dad adds also smiling.

"Bye Katniss" Peeta says coming forward and giving me a hug,

"Bye Peeta" me smile at him as papa snow comes over to me.

"Well now who was that, sweetheart" Papa asks as he picks me up smiling.

"Papa me made a new friend today" Me giggle at him.

"That's wonderful princess maybe you could play with him again" Papa smiles as he walks outside. There are reporters waiting for us they surround us when they see us.

"Princess Mr. Snow over here" Mr. Mando calls out to papa and me.

"Papa wook" me say pointing to our driver.

"Good eyes Princess Good eyes" Papa says sprinting over to the limo getting in at once with arrow and me.

"Home, sir?" Mr. Mando calls to Papa who buckles me in to my car seat.

"Home Armando please." Papa says smiling as he strokes my hair. And we head home to our castle to have fun I keep thinking about my new friend Peeta.


End file.
